The Newest Character For Super Smash Bros Ultimate
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Sakurai announces the biggest and most surprising character to hit the roster yet


Masashiro Sakurai touched his hands together, forming an arch with his fingertips. He would have stroked his beard with ill intent, but he didn't have one. Nevertheless, He couldn't help both snicker a bit at his own genius-ness. Dawning a face of pure evil, he prepared himself for the next Nintendo Direct. It was going to be own that no one would forget.

For years, he had been slaved to work for Nintendo on their 'beloved' franchise, even though he promised himself after every game that it would be his last. Though in true, he didn't have the willpower to fight the beast known as Nintendo. For years, He was known as the main developer, but in reality, he was a hostage.

Nintendo had their ways to pump out iconic and cool games at amazing speeds, no matter the cost. How long as it been since he had seen his family? How long would they keep him to be tortured but the endless sleepless nights he had trying to make miracles out of thin air? And each game just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Now, it was time for Sakurai's true game to be known. For the game called: Super Smash Bros Ultimate, was nothing more than the ultimate revenge. Well… Let's just forget about that for now. Right now, he was about to introduce a new character. And it was going to be a woozy… Oh oh oh… Just you wait.

The scene starts with a fade in from black. The next thing to follow was the switch logo followed by that satifying 'click'. The reaction from the crowd was bursts of excitement, as they anticipated what the god Sakurai would graciously introduce to them next. And then, as to hype the crowd even more, the Smash Ultimate's signature logo and theme started playing as intensely as a drug-crazed man. Speaking of which, that could only be followed by the god himself…

Sakurai appeared on the screen, as usual, in that one room being translated by some guy no-one cares about.

"Hello, I'm Masahiro Sakurai from Sora Limited"

Somewhere, you could almost hear an innocent child in the background of the crowd say hello back in a cute small voice. So young, so filled with life… But as Sakurai gave her some hope in her life, he could just as easily take it away….

"-and this is a follow-up update on our upcoming…game…" Sakurai was trying so hard to keep it together and look like the robot he usually his, but he couldn't but pause and smile at that last word—it gave him a fire in his eyes. He quickly recovered as he didn't want to ruin the "surprise". "Super Smash Bros Ultimate. I hope you are as excited as we are for one of our …biggest announcements yet… So without further ado…"

The screen imminently cut out.

" . OMG!"

Yells and screams could be hear from everywhere it was being streamed and watched. Something was going to be show to them, and it was going to be HUGE. Like, the biggest thing yet? Everyone couldn't wait… It was everything in their lives were put on hold under it was done.

The scene opened with Mario, Samus, and Lucina slowly walking in a dark place. Rocks? Water? Snow? Anything at this point it could be anything, but it still managed to bring everyone to the edge of their seat.

Then all of a sudden, like out of thin air, beams of solid light just hit Mario. Knocking him off some kind of cliff, into an internal void.

It was so shocking and heart-breaking to see Mario just tossed aside and left for dead like that. A brother comforted his crying little sister as they both were devastated by the turn of events.

"I—Iiiis… he… dead…." The sad girl cried with tears.

" Iiii…. I don't know…." The boy said while turn away from the screen to regain his composure. He tried to be a brave boy, but it was even difficult for him.

Samus and Lucina, almost devastated themselves, looked into the dark distance for the cause. Then, like an uninvited guest joining a coveted diner party, a character's face slowly faded into view.

It was Sans.

There was a silence. Everywhere in the world was silent. Completely in shock at the recent addition to the roster. It was beyond words.

As you may know, there are many ways to react to a traumatic event. Some scream. Some tear their eyes out in agony. Some kill themselves. But, something that you may have not guessed, is that there was one person laughing, diabolically. The sickest of men, the slayer of dreams, it was none other than Sakurai himself. He left so hard that blood came out.

"Sans make you have a bad time" Was the slogan that Sakurai gave his revenge's entryway.

Even if Nintendo decided to terminate their leverage against Sakurai and the rest of the development team, as well as cut ties with them. He was worth it. He was willing to die knowing he took them down as well.

"No-one would by this trash, now"

Suddenly he heard knocking at the door. It was none other than Nintendo's representative: Shigeru Miyamoto.

Before he could touch him, Sakurai cleverly had a cyanide pill ready for this very scenario. He bite down on it without question, and left relief carry him out of there.

"Well well well…. It looks like you finally had the courage to end it all. "Miyamoto said with surprisingly perfect English. "But I got to ask you, why Sans from Undertale of all things? You do realize how bad that really is? Right?"

"Because…. I actually like Undertale" Those were his last words. Stupid words, but he was too dead to realize the error of his ways.

THE END


End file.
